


Magic in Your Eyes

by silovie



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: 岩臣架空都市居民的故事，去年万圣节的脑洞标题出自Tommy february6《Magic in Your Eyes》
Relationships: Iwata Takanori | Gun/Tosaka Hiroomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

电梯上行的时候，岩田在自己拉长的呼吸声中逐条回忆管理员告诉他的入住守则。

“第一，所有住户不论身份友爱互助。”

“第二，尊重室友在合规范围内的个人习惯。”

“第三，遵守以上两条就会在这里生活得很愉快。”

显示屏的数字定格在“31”，他走出电梯，站在2号室的门口将呼吸频率调整正常，然后按下门铃。

开门的人穿着绒线外套和运动鞋，眼睛藏在蓬乱刘海后，射出来的眼神却将他钉在原地。岩田连忙掏出管理员小林的介绍信，于是对方的表情和缓了一些。可紧接着那人走出来并准备关门，他疑惑了。

“走吧，我去帮你拿行李，”男人转身叫他，“你行李在楼下？”

“我没有行李。”岩田抱歉似的摸摸头发。

“你是流浪者?”

“不，当然不是。”

Metropoliz，梦想汇聚的大都市。岩田拖着行李箱在街头兴奋地四处打量，陡峭林立的高楼似乎能通向天际，车水马龙间行色匆匆的人们彼此擦肩而过，其中有人类，也有以人类外形现身的异种人。M市接纳各类族群，允许一切异想天开，因此才成为像岩田这样的年轻人所向往的圣地。

美梦往往也伴随着诡秘和危机，广场喷泉附近有孩子哭闹，一伙黑衣人抱住小女孩就跑进巷子，他跟了好几个拐角终于赶上，踢飞其中一个之后余下的立即四散。等把小孩牵回广场，岩田才发觉自己留在原地的行李箱不见了，那里面可是装着他的全部身家。所幸路边有位高个子男人提出可以为他解决栖身之所，否则他真会成为露宿街头的流浪汉。

公寓管理员小林看上去不苟言笑，配以高大的身形甚至有些凶恶，实际非常照顾楼里的住户，半天之内就帮岩田办妥了手续。恰好3102室只有一人居住，合同上也注明同意接受室友，岩田才得以坐在柔软的客厅沙发上，讲完从通过M市的关卡到住进这栋大楼的全部经过。

“我很守规矩的。”

不会乱咬人。后半句差点漏出来，岩田及时闭上嘴。

“给你，”牛奶瓶落到他手里，名叫臣的室友脸上带着兄长庇护弟弟的关怀式微笑，示意他自己扭开盖子，“这么瘦多喝点，好好长身体。”

“我早就成年了。”

岩田哭笑不得，被问起今后的打算，他报出一所医院的名字。

“你是医生？还以为你在念书。”

臣放下跷起的一条腿，手肘撑着膝盖倾身打量他，岩田不禁挺直了背，双手老实搁到身前。

如春风拂面般的端正五官，尤其是一笑就弯出弧线的眼睛，经常会让人误解岩田的年龄，实际上他已经毕业好几年，去医院是应聘普通职工。大学优秀毕业生主动申请当血库的工作人员，要解释的地方太多，岩田没提到这一点。

超过保质期的血袋对于医院是处理品，对他则是安全方便的第一进食选择，被人类一手带大的岩田拒绝为了私欲袭击人类，总是吸食小型动物的血又会营养不良，因此医院血库成了最佳场所。

不过一切尚属计划。异种人16岁分化出完全形态，最晚也不过20岁，可岩田到了25岁依然没有一丁点儿分化迹象，除了从养父母口中得知自己是血族，其余只能通过时间来验证。

臣把一小碟蛋糕推到他面前，灯光下男人肤色偏白，挺拔鼻梁和垂覆额前的头发在脸庞落下阴影，显得目光又难以捉摸。除了管理员，大楼住户可以选择对其他人身份保密，小林没告诉他3102室住户的具体个人信息，只罕见地露出笑脸说他们应该会合得来。

和古老传说中的吸血鬼有很多不同，异种人之一的血族白天在一定防护下也能行动，为保险起见岩田选择夜班。可他所有证件都在那个遗失的行李箱里，而医院的工作即使是夜班也需要严格审核。

白天臣起得很迟，晚上岩田回来时他正关在自己房间劈里啪啦鼓捣什么东西。在医院碰了一鼻子灰的岩田，郁郁回房抱住枕头哀嚎。

咖喱饭的香味从门缝飘进来。

“猪肉咖喱做多了，阿岩你要不要一起来。”

门外臣端着餐盘，刘海被齐刷刷塞进针织帽，显出线条清晰的眉骨。岩田接过冒着热气的盘子，坐到桌边大口大口填充自己空瘪的胃。血族原来也会把普通人类的饭菜做得这么美味，狼吞虎咽的空档岩田想，他遇到一个好相处的前辈。

“正好我这边缺送货的人手。”

你愿意帮忙吗，有时薪的，臣补充道。岩田舔完盘里最后一滴酱汁，抬头发愣了一秒，随即飞快点头。

臣自述不太爱出门，以前为了送货到销售点不得不来回跑，现在他只乐意待在屋里制作商品，有人能代为送货则是解决一件大事。

“送货时间一般在晚上。”

“没问题，我体力好。”

尽管未分化，提前适应血族的生物钟也是一项锻炼，岩田欣然答应。

要送去酒吧和俱乐部的东西是什么？他跟着臣走向房间，一进门就被浓郁而奇特的气味怔住脚步。

是香味，岩田皱眉分辨着，可是又混合了一些他说不上来的味道，比人类钟情的香水味道更加古怪。

见他警惕地捂住鼻子往后退，臣索性递给他一个面罩。

“不是什么危险药品，虽然买卖隐身剂确实是小范围内的交易。”

喷后人也并不会变透明，只是能遮盖身上原本的气息。臣摇晃着比掌心还小的玻璃瓶。

族群共存的M市，仍然有部分异种人为了更自然地融入人类社会，尽可能隐藏自己的身份。即使外形可以变得与人类毫无二致，可成熟异种人特有的气味还是会暴露秘密，靠喷洒隐身剂将身上的味道混淆成普通香水不失为一种高效方法。

这也是交易有限制的原因，隐身剂只在熟客之间流通，避免故意篡改身份的歹人用于不法之事。

臣取下帽子将头发拢到耳后，把一盆盆小巧的茉莉、玫瑰、紫罗兰和其他叶片幽绿的植物从桌上移到阳台，又从纸箱拿出封装好的成品。他高举起钟形的玻璃瓶，侧身对着灯光端详，仿佛潮湿密境里一尊被雾气围绕的无名雕像。无论他体内流淌哪个种族的血，看见这一幕的人都会由衷感受到美。起码靠在门边的岩田是这样想的。

黄昏过去，夜晚降临之时，岩田骑着通体漆黑的摩托车，载着躺在棉花与干草中的玻璃瓶们穿行在酒吧街。如果他凌晨时分回去，臣会披上大衣带他去隔壁街区的通宵餐馆点双人份烤肉。裹在宽大外套和粗毛线围巾里的岩田走在臣旁边，想到身上的衣服全是对方的私人物品，也就不去介意时不时从那边飘来的烟草味。

然而奇异的香气比烟味更强烈，岩田不好意思问对方是否也经常使用隐身剂。尊重个人习惯，和臣在一起的时候他始终遵循着入住守则。

即使在夜间出行，臣也仔细抹了发胶将发型整理得一丝不苟，深蓝大衣像湖水环抱月影一样包裹住他的宽阔肩膀和结实流畅的腰臀线，使一切隐于暗处。大都市的街道不分昼夜都喧嚣异常，男人竖起衣领沉默地走着，和在合住房间里朝岩田友好微笑的形象截然不同，岩田说不清他是在对抗，还是其实在以某种方式喜欢这个地方。

送完全部货物，岩田绕到旧商业街买齐足够一周的食物，他还向俱乐部老板预支了一些薪水，特意买了平时舍不得放进购物车的昂贵食材。

开门后臣没有和往常一样来帮他拎袋子，岩田把大包小包的食物按类别塞进冰箱，期间臣的房间依然紧闭着。他会做简单的料理，不过两个人做饭总比一个人快，于是他故意把臣的房门拍出恼人的声响，用变调的歌声叫人起床。

门纹丝不动，无人应答，里面却隐约传来痛苦的喘息。

等岩田撞开门冲进去，浓烈的焦糊味立即铺天盖地涌来，他手忙脚乱关掉桌上的设备，容器底部鼓泡的液状物这才停止散发难闻味道。臣正蜷缩在另一边的床上，不知是吸入高浓度的蒸馏物还是因为室温太低而发抖，他掀开被子将人扶到通风的客厅，中途摸到毛绒绒的东西还以为是对方穿的绒线家居服。

客厅光线犹如烘烤好的煎饼一样温暖且令人安心，躺在沙发的臣额头渐渐不再冒出冷汗，用毛巾为臣擦拭的岩田内心却仿佛刚吹完一阵风暴。他站起身，将面前冲击性的景象再次默默收入眼底。

臣平时掩在头发下的耳朵消失了，取而代之的是头上两只翘起的尖尖兽耳，按在沙发上的手背覆满银灰色毛发，从裤腰后面伸出的蓬松尾巴垫毯似的轻轻盖住大腿。

不必摇醒对方大声询问，任谁都能看出，在岩田几步之外的正是如假包换的狼人。

窗外巨大的圆月悬在一众尖顶高楼之上，岩田拉上所有的窗帘，留出的窗户缝隙灌进风，使落地窗帘泛起一阵又一阵波浪。他倒来热水，在茶几边来回踱了几步，又返回厨房热好牛奶，并舀入一大勺蜂蜜。

用爪子捧起牛奶杯的臣从喉咙深处发出赞叹的咕噜声，那张脸还是跟往常一样的人类面孔，如今加上狼耳朵反倒格外相称。

是会讨厌我？或者逃离我？望向他的眼睛没有躲闪，可岩田读到了一丝难言的忧伤，刻意保持一个坐垫距离的男人虽然全身看起来暖烘烘，流露出的眼神却宛如在冰雪之地徒步跋涉许久。M市欢迎所有种族的到来，大楼里也讲究互帮互助，但有些事情就像演出前搭建好的舞台背景无法更改。

例如血族与狼族向来势不两立。

岩田鼓起胸膛深吸一口气，把横在两人之间的靠垫大力扔到地上，与变回原形的异种人膝盖抵着膝盖。

“无论臣你究竟是什么，我都会在这里住下去。”

“你就不怕突然被我咬住喉咙?”

扑到身上的重量陡然增加，来自仅仅几公分之外的视线令岩田别扭地想转头，又情不自禁看向正在笑的臣。

“可千万别留下牙印。”

岩田也笑了，露出一口白牙表示自己也不是任狼宰割。这下臣终于发觉两人实在太过接近，他清清嗓子向后起身，却被捏住脑袋上的尖耳朵。岩田抱着他的脖子，在脸颊快速印下自己的嘴唇，臣盘在腿上的尾巴立刻膨胀成两倍大，竖起来完全能挡住通红的脸。


	2. Chapter 2

送货工作日渐顺利，酒吧街的合作商们不仅按时发放薪水，还乐意替他打听行李箱的下落，可岩田却愈发感觉吃力。

“有烦恼就找我聊。”

臣拿着两个高脚杯，拖来餐椅到他身边坐好，从肩膀到胳膊肘都涂了浆糊似的紧紧粘住他，岩田十分怀疑这人已经自斟自饮过一轮。

威风凛凛的狼人也能这样黏乎，简直像家养犬类。才喝一口就被揽住肩膀，岩田缩缩脖子，跟随对方动作不倒翁似的左摇右晃。

“真像大狗——”

几杯酒下肚后岩田也不在乎喊出的声音吵不吵，以及是否自己像嚼口香糖一样口齿不清。

“……你在说什么？”

酒精会使人类短时间大脑麻痹反应迟钝，对狼人同样适用。臣从桌边滚到地毯上，拉着岩田的胳膊令他也一起摔落。

尾巴被压在身下，臣躺得颇为难受，不断向后仰头想挣脱过紧的领口。即便视线开始模糊，岩田也觉得臣伸展开来的脖颈有雕像般的美感，他凑到锁骨处嗅了嗅，然后舔向温热皮肤下微微鼓动的筋脉。

“阿岩你才像。”

臣呵呵直笑，摊开双臂任由岩田连咬带舔“袭击”，倦意涌上头便翻身搂住他阖眼睡去。狼人的咽喉是脆弱地带之一，任何时候都不可能主动暴露人前，岩田虽未分化，对于异种人的许多事都很陌生，可基本常识还是略懂一二。

所以他是否能擅自理解成对这位室友而言，自己不同于公寓电梯里打照面的其他住户，也不同于在街头擦身而过的其他都市居民，甚至同族的其他狼人。

他慢慢挪开横在腰间的手臂，歪歪扭扭站起来试图将人拖进卧室，没几步手上的重量就迫使他变更路线改为拖到沙发边。占满整个长沙发的臣继续舒适地做梦，被手指戳脸也只是发出无意义的轻哼，岩田头脑恍惚地盯着自己的食指从对方额头划至鼻梁，停在因放松而微翘的两片嘴唇之间。

随后他收回手揉揉眼，蜷在沙发边的地毯上进入梦乡。

梦中岩田是既没有尖牙也不想饮下生血的普通人类，满月之夜隔壁间的室友敲开房门，将布满银灰毛发的利爪伸向他的喉咙，最后一丝空气快被挤出肺部时，他醒了。

看起来松软实际颇具份量的巨大尾巴压在他胸口，岩田翻到一旁使劲咳嗽。

如果成为血族意味着终有一天他将咬破对方的颈部血管，不如永远无法分化，即便丧生于发狂的对方手中。

尚未完全退回意识底层的梦境碎片向岩田播放了他从未说出的想法，向臣坦白这些跟告诉臣自己的真实身份难度不相上下，当他说到“血族”两个字的时候，恐怕不等继续解释就会被立即逐出房门，没挨上狼人愤怒的一爪也许是他所能收获的最大程度的善意。

漫天的橙红霞光流进房间，M市仿佛装在一只巨兽的肚子里，温暖的腹腔内壁托住积木似的楼群、繁密如网的街道，一切都在白昼的余温中变得柔软、和蔼可亲，似乎能让人忘记这里同时还潜伏着具有腐蚀性的酸液般的各类危机。

岩田不会忘记，毕竟他就是尚未触发的危机本身。

他咬着蛋饼望向窗外，对于3102室的成员现在是早餐时间。蛋饼有些地方糊掉了，臣急着调配新一批隐身剂所以翻动煎锅时稍稍心不在焉。

但整体味道依然香甜。岩田慢慢咀嚼着，一旦分化再吃这些食物便将味同嚼蜡，此刻他调动了全部感官来记住从齿间研磨到吞咽蛋饼的快乐。

吃得过饱容易困乏，靠着酒吧街路口的灯柱，岩田大张着嘴打了个夸张的呵欠，那张过于年轻的脸偶尔无顾忌地做表情反而更增加吸引力，当事人则对这些无关紧要的地方不怎么在意。上一批隐身剂只剩少量余货，送货结束的时间比平时提前许多，他径直骑回公寓，两条腿往沙发上一搭开始打盹。

走出房间倒水的臣头发在脑后束成一团，长度不够的碎发垂在耳侧和脖颈，室温差异使他又披上绒线外套，乍看和普通人类中的宅家一族没有区别。

“才十一点多，今天收工挺快。”

臣看着餐桌上方的挂钟。沙发上的岩田“嗯”了一声，臣捋起他因汗水贴在脑门上的头发，掌心传来的温度略微偏高。

“外面风有点大，躺一会儿大概就好了。”

喝完递来的热水岩田又缩回靠垫堆里。

“小林先生那里或许有药。”

臣把绒线外套脱给他，换上大衣往门口走。

突然响起的门铃使两人不禁扭头对望。

一声终了之后，又响起有规律的按动。观察猫眼的臣眉头渐渐拧紧，岩田也爬起来一步一挪到门边。

臣竖起一根手指示意，待他无声点头后，才让出位置。

门外低头站着一个人，身上的制服印有快递公司名称，鸭舌帽的帽檐挡住了脸。

疑惑的岩田被引导着往视野的左右两端看。

这次他看见光滑地板映出的好几个人影。臣又用口型告诉他仔细听声响，大约在电梯门的位置有极轻的交谈声，实际人数比通过猫眼看到的只多不少。

“他们是猎人？”

回到客厅岩田凭借仅有的知识拼凑结论：雇佣搏斗技巧高超的异种人捕获同类，部分不愿和异种人生活在同一个区域的人类会做出此类行为。

“狼人已经不再群居都是分散居住，使用隐身剂则更不易被发觉，看他们的水平也够不上猎人，”臣取出工作台上电脑的移动芯片，在岩田压低的惊呼中用狼爪劈断设备，“充其量一帮盗贼罢了。”

他回头看向岩田。

“你回来时有没有绕路？”

岩田懊恼地敲脑袋，他竟然忘了这个步骤。

鬣狗族的盗贼们并不关心狼人的气味，而是循着隐身剂的香味而来，打劫成品只是顺带，最重要的目标是隐身剂的配方。现在除了芯片，配方的另一个储存地点便是臣的大脑。

玄关处的铃声变成不客气的拍门声，没有多余时间发愣，岩田被喊过去帮忙砸碎刚装好的几支成品，一股混合花朵芳香的铁锈味立即将两人从头到脚包围。

“以后也能做出来。”

收起利爪后的掌垫揉着他的头发，臣变成宝石蓝的眼珠波光流动，和推开窗后的夜空一样使人迅速平复心绪。

“我至少能对付十个。”

在人类学校期间岩田除了锻炼大脑，也充分锻炼过体能，他攥紧两只拳头举到胸前。

“在这里不行，毁坏房间会让小林先生费心维修很久，而且也会吵到邻居们。”

臣解开脑后的皮筋，银灰卷发在阳台的大风中四下翻飞，从乱发中射出的目光没入远处的黑暗，比岩田在凌晨街头见过的眼神更像金属刃具。他跳到栏杆外的狭窄平台，摇动尾巴保持平衡姿态转回身体，然后对岩田伸出手，后者手脚并用地爬了上去。

距地面约一百米的高度在四处都是窄长高楼的市区很常见，但失去遮挡站在建筑物边缘却不寻常。加速的风重重锤击着胸腔和鼓膜，冰凉的裤管不停来回拍打着腿，岩田贴紧背后的栏杆，手心流出的汗使他绷紧了全部指关节。

嘈杂的风声中传来门板碎裂和急促脚步声。

“跳下去——”

臣大声喊道。

“一定要跳吗——”

岩田也跟着喊。

狼爪覆盖住他的手背，在臣的眼里他看见自己咬紧牙关腮帮鼓起的面孔。有那么一瞬岩田确信对方真会伸手推自己下去。

究竟是脚下的深渊更可怕，还是未知的人心更可怕。

说来对方其实没有义务也没有理由一再帮他，何况今晚事情的起因在他，被戳到利益要害因此予以还击，是这所大都市默许的生存常理。

掌风直冲面部而来，岩田闭上眼。

紧接着他又睁开了。

他那被夜风吹得冷飕飕的后脑勺迎来毛毯般的温暖触感，胸膛则靠在另一个不停起伏的胸膛上。

“登坂，”男人的嘴唇抵在他耳廓上方，“登坂广臣，我的全名。”

“少见的姓氏。”

岩田吸了一下鼻子，避免弄脏对方肩膀处的衣服。是看他可怜方便他来世寻仇吗。

今夜无月，他眼中只有蓝到近似黛黑的天幕，以及狼人登坂那双逐渐离他远去的宝石般发亮的眼睛。

相信我。

这是宛如内脏被抽空的失重感袭遍全身时，岩田听到的最后一句话。

落到地面的时间比想象中快。

据说濒死之际人类会出现幻觉，感到时间仿佛缓慢到重新经历过一生。既然尚有余力思考这些，可见的确是幻觉在作祟，岩田想。

周围疾风呼啸，视线水平处依然可见高低错落的楼顶，对面有处窗口挤满人影，他望着那群气急败坏四处挥空拳的家伙，顿时明白那正是几秒前他所在的公寓房间。

天台另一端的臣走来替他拍掉衣服上的灰尘，岩田这才反应过来先检查伤口。

根本没有任何地方受伤。

他快速摸着前胸后背，然而动作越来越慢。

伸到面前的两只手不知何时变得又大又厚，黑色鬃毛间利爪如钩，稳稳站立的双脚也是。

“刚分化就能完成长距离跳跃，果然黑色是稀有种类。” 

“我应该……所以其实我是……”

即使聪明如岩田也难以同时处理如此多的信息。

同样变身的盗贼们也纷纷从阳台跳跃，追击仍在继续，他收回注意力，学着前方的臣飞跃到另一个楼顶。

都市丛林的无数窗口灯光闪烁，犹如浮动的萤火。浑身光滑如缎的纯黑野兽在夜空中跃出一道影，顷刻又遁入暗处，唯有一双金色眼瞳始终燃烧着光芒。

分化后初次变成完全体的岩田在流动的风中重新认识自己奇特的身躯，以及这个形状和声响变得异常清晰的夜间世界。


	3. Chapter 3

冰冷气流擦过每一根鬃毛顶端，或者是随奔跑剧烈抖动的鬃毛破开了迎面的风，骑摩托时有皮衣和头盔防护身体，而现在岩田抛开所有遮蔽和束缚，成为寒风与黑夜的一部分。

色彩炫目的灯牌和反射亮光的玻璃窗急速往后流动，视野前方，男人扬起将近一半身长的硕大尾巴，流动于银灰毛发之上的优美光泽如同星星闪烁。那是在风中为他指出方向的新路标。

美丽与强健可以如此自然地共存，他想。虽然还未见过完全兽化的臣，但岩田似乎已经看到，森林尽头的悬崖边一头银狼高高昂起脖颈，月亮映在它的蓝眸中如同倒映在湖心。

四周的景象逐渐被斑驳的瓦片屋顶和水泥墙所取代，和举目的灰色一样，老城区处于监管的模糊地带。

他们在无人巷落前的空地停下，臣将头发朝脑后捋去，喉结缓慢地上下滚动，像坐在摆满佳肴的餐桌前从容拿起刀叉。

不一会儿岩田就懂了挑选地点的含义。

追来的鬣狗帮派围成若干圆阵，弓腰举拳朝处于中心的他们步步逼近，几十张嘴此起彼伏地得意叫嚷着。数分钟后又横七竖八地相继倒下，摊成了一个轮廓扭曲的几何图形。

一人一狼，准确地说是半人半兽形态与完全兽化形态的狼人，相视一望然后伸爪击掌。

“这就结束了？”

“结束了。”

被双臂箍住脖子抚摸头顶实在有些别扭，狼化的岩田吐出热乎乎的舌头，舔向臣沾有血迹的唇角，后者爆发的笑声使地上扭动的鬣狗族们哀嚎得更加痛苦。

刚刚挥过的爪尖连同四肢肌肉还在颤动，岩田也想趁兴大笑，可总觉得对方的笑声中是类似跟宠物玩闹时的愉悦，他合拢上下颚轻轻摆动着脑袋，不动声色脱离臣的掌心。

“我有一个问题。”

跳上屋顶降落到几条街以外的僻静小巷后，岩田说道。

“等你变成人的形态再问。”

为了节省体力，臣打算汇入街上的人群顺势返回，他站在墙根处朝灯光明亮的巷外来回探视。

“问题就在这儿，”岩田的尖耳朵晃了晃，“怎么变回去？”

臣身后的尾巴在空中一甩便消失无踪，他似乎从来没思考过这类问题，从巷口返回岩田身边时凭借外面的光线能看见他眉毛抬出滑稽的形状。

他蹲下来摸着岩田的脑袋，左右变换角度看着那对宛如纯金打造的眼睛。

“试着想象用人类的身躯才能做到的事？”

在黑狼偏头的凝视中，臣苦思冥想着答案。

最好是现在就非常想做的。他补充道。

等臣从地面费力抬起头，意识到究竟发生了什么时又放松绷紧的身体躺回去。光滑修长的躯体紧紧贴着他身上的毛料衣物，由于厚实的皮毛才褪去，岩田皮肤表面暂时维持着高于常人的温度，他下意识展开双臂，绕到岩田背后防止热量过快流失。

躺在身下的男人从胸膛到腿脚都十分暖和，岩田丝毫不觉得冷。臣脖颈处的皮肤即使在暗处也显出浅淡色泽，积雪返照似的发光，触感想必也和雪堆一样松软。

他张开嘴，以普通人类的犬齿轻咬住近在眼前的喉结，在臣情不自禁抬高下巴时一路亲到唇际、鼻尖、翕动的眼皮与睫毛，最后回到因喘息而自然开启的嘴唇。

舌尖勾到一起时，岩田觉得某些事情用人类形态来做更有优势，他的手指能恰到好处穿过臣的指缝，膝盖则轻松挤入腹部下方的空间摩擦。

不久连舌根也开始酸痛，臣揪住他后脑勺的头发，强行把两人分开一段距离。如果此刻岩田的两只尖耳还在，一定是耷拉下来的状态。

他只感到肩头一沉，用料充足的大衣披上他两侧的肩膀，仅穿衬衫的臣拽着大衣竖起的衣领又拉他到近前，轻微发抖的手指移到他胸前纽扣处。

不等纽扣被扣好，岩田猛地拉开衣襟，在臣的后背靠上冰冷的水泥墙壁之前将人罩进大衣里。

“身体寒冷的时候直接靠在一起升温更快。”

“赶快回去盖上被子不就行了。”

“原来我们想的一样。”

头上传来坚硬的撞击，在臣没来得及揉自己的额头时，岩田用嘴唇撞回去当作还击。

中央大街人头攒动，今夜的都市特意划分出一块区域供大家狂欢，每个人脸上都抹着油彩，花花绿绿五颜六色，是男是女、是人类是异种人全都难以凭肉眼分清。节日前夜充满魔幻氛围的游行大有欢闹到天亮之势，他们在四面八方涌来的人潮中跟随队伍方向缓慢移动。

拎着南瓜灯的年轻人蹦到他们面前，冲岩田大喊。

“你头上的装饰在哪儿买的？简直和真的一模一样！”

岩田不解地朝发间摸去，原来他的两只狼耳朵不知怎么跑了出来。

“是我们自己做的发箍，我也有一个。”

小年轻们立刻又围到竖着尖尖兽耳的臣身旁，轮流用指尖触碰一番便笑闹着跑开。

“真厉害还能够加热！”“该不会真是长出来的吧？”“不可能，如果狼人出现在这里马上就会把你吃掉！”

“谢谢。”

岩田抓挠着头顶暂时无法消失的耳朵，刚才臣是特意变出兽耳替他解围，现在也没有要收回的迹象。

花朵与果实内核的香味在臣的周身弥散，岩田发觉自己身上也有相同的味道，其间夹杂着极淡的金属锈蚀味，又像血的腥甜。离开房间时打碎的大量隐身剂将他们从头到尾包裹其中，余韵直到此时都久久不散，覆盖住先前搏斗中真实产生的伤口的味道，也掩盖了狼人本身的气味。

曾经他以为使用隐身剂是为了方便狩猎，然而臣告诉他，在各色种类混居的M市狼人们不需要为了填肚子狩猎，而是将力量用来维持夜色中大大小小的事物的均衡。

至于掩盖气味，则是让人类和其他力量较弱的异种人不再惧怕传说中的凶猛兽族。

臣在观赏附近的街头表演，莹亮的深蓝眼珠随着轮番扔到半空中的礼帽不停转动，其他观众笑的时候他不禁也笑了，搭着岩田肩膀的双手不住推揉，似乎在召唤岩田也来看。

素不相识的年轻人们的话语他并没有在意，岩田想。他微微侧过头，看着臣难得不顾形象咧嘴大笑的脸，将绕在自己脖子上的两只手臂又拉紧一些。

后脑勺枕在颈窝处温暖又舒适，而且转头就能吻上颈侧，于是岩田便这样做了。臣像突然受了蜂蛰又假装并不痛一般，默默站回与岩田平行的侧边。狼人也有容易害羞的类型吗，岩田觉得还有很多东西等待他了解。

“明天我陪你去取行李箱。”

臣提起另一个话题。

倒地不起的鬣狗盗贼们为求保命，供出其他成员丢弃偷来的行李箱的地点，岩田有了一桩意外收获。

“等取回证件你就能找正式的工作，”臣的整条手臂都靠在他身上，眼睛却看向别处，“也能搬到更好的地方住。”

“现在住的房间我很满意。”

岩田握住那只紧挨着自己手背的手，一并塞进宽敞的大衣口袋。仅穿单衣的臣身形依然充满气魄，从背后看更像是他被臣牵住，可他不以为意，腰背挺得精神抖擞，搏斗中身体受伤的各处也不觉得难受。

“换成薪水更高的工作也不错，”他望向臣卷在耳际的发梢，“这样就能买回更好的食材，吃上臣做的高级料理。”

“狼适合群居，狼人可不一定。”

“和我住一定没问题。”

在臣投来的怀疑目光中，岩田被迫答应以后学习整理房间，比方从经常被他弄乱的衣柜开始。

岩田也得知当初管理员小林先生跟臣提过自己可能是血族，虽然仅是凭经验的猜想。可臣却认为他更像狼族，既然分化会来得迟一些，那么在此之前他会让岩田平安迎来分化期。

“毛色全黑的种类在狼人之中实在稀少，据说是金色的眼睛太漂亮反而曾遭到人类捕猎，”臣停顿片刻，“我倒认为这不过是众多离谱传言中的一种，实际更像是因为过于强大而难以被发现踪迹。”

“小林先生也是狼人？”

“他的高大身材确实经常被误会是某类兽人，其实他是羽人族，并不会完全变成飞鸟，是背后有对翅膀头上出现光环的那种。”

岩田想象乌黑长发齐整垂在一侧肩膀的管理员表情平静地拍动巨大翅膀的模样，和臣一起捧腹笑弯了腰。这里真是一个处处充满奇遇和惊喜的地方。

“我叫岩田刚典。”

他再次握住臣有些发凉的手，指尖探入拢着的衬衫袖口中，将所有手指都握入自己的掌心。

“名字是我的人类养父母取的，他们知道更早的时候我被血族收养过，但还是把我养到成年。”

“我很喜欢M市，虽然碰到了超出想象的意外和危险，但这也是我所喜欢的它的一部分。”

我不会离开这里。望着前方人们喷洒出的花瓣状的彩色锡箔纸片，岩田喃喃说道。

队伍走到了多个方向斑马线交汇的大型路口，电子招牌上的立体猫耳少女用甜甜的声音向大楼下方每一个路过的身影问好。

——欢迎来到Metropoliz，在这里你能找到你想寻找的一切。

拥挤的人群使臣紧紧贴在他身侧，热流在岩田的躯干和四肢中疾走，胸腔内回响着节奏清晰的鼓动，比街头魔术表演播放的热闹音乐还要令人振奋。

他将成为比现在更厉害的狼人，拥有冷静的头脑和强大的尖牙利爪，能击退任何敌手。

然后他就能一直像现在这样站在臣的身边，甚至挡在前方，挡住一切可能袭来的危险。只是变成银狼的臣大概用不着额外的保护。

好啊。臣像在回应他的心声，抽出手揽住他另一侧肩膀，脑袋贴在脸颊磨蹭。那就不放你走了。

在臣的眼中岩田看见自己的金色眼瞳，就像圆月映在宁静的深蓝水面。

是只有他才能见到的魔法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S  
> 去年万圣节的脑洞延到今年节后才填完  
> 香型灵感来自芦丹氏的乳牙


End file.
